


My beautiful muse

by dicaculus



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist!Harry, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, implied Liam payne/zayn malik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicaculus/pseuds/dicaculus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are you doing Haz, that better not be the feather tickler from last night I mean you have to be sore, I know I’m a bit sore. I can feel your scratch mark on my back and lying on stomach is really uncomfortable” said Louis groggily</p>
<p>“It’s not the tickler no, I’m painting you”</p>
<p>“Painting me, why?”</p>
<p>“Who wouldn’t want to paint you, you’re beautiful Lou” answered Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	My beautiful muse

**Author's Note:**

> So here's another one for you guys, hope you enjoy♥

Louis was brought out a peaceful slumber b a soft tickling sensation at the bottom of his spine and was now working its way up his spine. He groaned, Louis was exhausted yesterday he had a biology exam that was he was pretty sure he hadn’t done well on and had spent most of the night cuddled up in the chest of his dorm mate and boyfriend Harry Styles. At first it had been a struggle the two of them living together, Louis being a medical student needed to a study a lot. He needed it to be quiet to do so, Harry was an art student he was mostly studying animation but also did some freelance art of his own. He sketched his own characters and loved painting at the crack of dawn. The problem had been that he like to play music while he worked and he loved it loud, the music would be anywhere from Adele, to Marilyn Manson to some indie band that he had never heard of. So the first month had been rocky, after many small fights they came to an agreement that from 3-6pm Louis needed quiet to look over his notes and after that Harry was free to do as he pleased. On the weekend if Louis needed to study he would go to the library since he knew that the weekends were the time that Harry got most of his inspiration and work done. Louis was also messy; he left his clothing, books and crap all over the dorms which ticked Harry off. Mostly because Harry liked a clean area, which was kind of hypocritical considering his room was right disaster zone. The floor was covered in crumbled up papers of half drawn things and his art supplies. 

After making a few agreements they quickly became friends, finding out they had a lot in common and that they really enjoyed each other’s company. Harry brought out the calmer side of Louis and Louis brought out the child in Harry and they both felt safer than they had ever been in their lives with each other. Pretty soon neither was seen without the other, they were co-dependent, and neither of them minded except Harry’s boyfriend at the time. Jared had been his name, they had dated since the last year of secondary school and both happened to get into the same university. But Jared noticed the strange relationship the two had, Harry smiled more around Louis, and any conversation they were having somehow always related back to Louis. Jared was tired of it. He didn’t feel like Harry’s boyfriend anymore, he felt like they were teenaged girls at a sleepover talking about their crushes. So he had no choice, he broke up with Harry. But in a cowardly way, it was two in the afternoon and Harry was working on painting a painting of a picture he had taken the other night when Louis and Harry had gone for coffee. Harry had taken a picture of the street in London; big ben could be seen in the background. He was painting while singing along to Christina Aguilera when he saw his phone light up signalling a text message, he put down his paint brush, wiped off any wet paint on a towel and checked his phone.

>

I’m breaking up with you; I can’t be in a relationship when you’re in love with your roommate

Tears prickled Harry’s emerald eyes, he couldn’t believe this. Sure he and Louis were close but he wasn’t in love with him. Sure Harry had noticed that Louis was attractive but who hadn’t, he had this gorgeous soft sandy brown hair and bright blue eyes that shone so bright and yeah he had taken a few pictures of Louis and had drawn him before. One day they were sitting on a bench in the park, enjoying a sunny day. Louis was laughing at something Harry had said, the sun was shining perfectly on his face and his corner of his eyes were crinkling in the most gorgeous way. Harry snapped a couple of pictures; Louis quickly turned to Harry and jokingly asked why he would take pictures of him.

“I’ll break your camera Haz” Louis had said

“You don’t see yourself clearly Lou, you have the most gorgeous profile. The way the sun is shining on you makes you look mystical”

Harry picked up his phone in anger and called that familiar number, angry tears were now flowing freely, it wasn’t that he was mad that Jared was breaking up with him, he was angry that Jared didn’t have the balls talk to him in person. The phone call produced tears of sadness, anger and betrayal. Harry had asked why he didn’t just talk to him if he was so concerned. Jared gave a half asked answer about how he wouldn’t have listened. It ended with Jared saying he regretted the time they had spent together which really stung. Harry hung up after calling him a few choice words and tossed the phone on his bed; he then curled up under the blankets and cried. He eventually fell asleep when he woken up by a soft hand shaking his shoulder.

“Harry, I’m hungry make me food”

Harry simply groaned and tried to turn away from Louis, but Louis had crawled on top of him. His strong thighs keeping him from turning over, he slowly opened a green eye and looked up at Louis. Louis was in his black cat Onesie that was complete with a hood that had cat ears on it and he had a tail.

“Harry have you been crying?” asked Louis noticing his tear-stained cheeks and the wet spots on his pillow case

Harry nodded and starting tearing up again

“Oh Hazza, tell doctor Tomlinson all about it” said Louis snuggling under the blanket with Harry

“You’re training to be a nurse Louis not a doctor” grumbled Harry and he snuggled into Louis inhaling his scent

“Maybe but everyone always likes the nurse better than the actual doctor anyway”

“S’true I guess”

“Of course it’s true I’m always right”

Harry giggled and sighed “Jared broke up with me, over text”

Harry told him the entire story, how he was in the middle of painting, the phone call and even why he broke up with him. Louis held him through the entire thing; he placed soft, comforting kisses into Harry’s hair and simply listened. Harry was sobbing by the end of it and was clinging onto Louis and breathing hard into his neck.

“Harry babe you need to calm down or you’ll hyperventilate deep breaths. There we go, good curly beast, now this is the part where I trash talk him and say you can do so much better than that greasy psychology major”

“Liam’s a psychology major Lou”

“Yes but he didn’t just break your heart did he so let me trash him for a minute. Jared is such an idiot for breaking up with you, you are funny, cheeky, talented, and an amazing cook, beautiful and you deserve so much more than him. Jared always treated you like shit, he was never reliable. You may have thought I was asleep but I heard you’re middle of the night fight on the phone. He never treated you he should and one day you find a brilliant guy who will give you everything and treat you like a princess” said Louis as he petted Harry’s hair

“But what if I never find anyone else to love me?”

“That will never happen; some lucky guy will snatch you up”

Harry wiped a stray tear “I don’t think so Lou, who wants some moody artists who sings Adele at the top of his lungs at 5am on a Saturday and has problems”

“Harry everyone has problems, and many people are on antidepressants. For the record I happen to love your singing even if it is at some ungodly hour, but some guy is going to love you unruly hair and all” comforted Louis

“Yeah like who?”

Me thought Louis “Oh I don’t know, what about the other artist you keep telling me about the one with the cheek bones that I want to lick”

“Zayn” giggled Harry

“Yeah him, he’s a brooding artist you both could paint dark trees while humming along to the civil wars” pictured Louis

“Maybe except he’s pining after your friend Liam”

“Really..hmm they’d be cute”

Eventually the pair got out of bed, Louis made two cups of tea and Harry made them spaghetti with meatballs. They spent the rest of the night sitting in front of Harry’s laptop on his bed watching episodes of Doctor Who and eventually fell asleep curled up together on the sofa. Weeks passed and Harry submerged himself back into his art work, he was back to singing Adele and Evanescence at 5am while he painted or sketched. Harry would of course wake up Louis, but instead of being angry he would smile sleepily, make them both a cup of tea and sit himself down to watch Harry paint or draw his latest assignment. He would watch him silently until Harry was done; he would then take him cup of usually room temperature tea and explain this week’s assignment. Harry explained that this week their assignment was love; he knew that everyone was going to do the cliché roses, and two people kissing so he took it in a total different direction. Harry chose to do forbidden love, he had drawn a sketch of what was an angel in a demons arms. Louis thought it was gorgeous as he always thought his assignments were, he thought Harry had so much talent he kind of hated him for it.

One morning Harry was running around the apartment he was late for class and was trying to hurry out the door while Louis was laughing at him from the sofa as he drank his tea. Harry made a rude gesture at him and left the dorm with a slam of the door; Louis chuckled and noticed a sketch book on the table. He stood up and made his way to the cheap wooden table that stood in their small kitchen and set his cup on it. Louis stood in front of the sketch book stood thoughtfully in front of it, he knew he shouldn’t look; Harry didn’t like anyone looking in his sketch books.

“It’s like a diary except with pictures expressing how I feel instead of words” Harry had explained

Louis decided he would just take the book into Harry’s room and set in on the mattress and that would be the end of it. So that’s what he did, he set it on the mattress and left the room. Louis didn’t have class today so he spend some time note taking and studying, but in the back of his mind small voice kept telling him to go look at his sketches. He tried to ignore it, he did everything he could, he even started to clean to try and distract himself. He called his mum and promised he would come down to see her and the girls soon, he went out to buy a food items and some more toilet paper. It was noon, and Harry wouldn’t be back for another few hours.

“Fuck it” he muttered

Louis let himself gravitate towards Harry’s room; he pushed the door open and stepped carefully so he couldn’t knock over the covered easel or the many piles of art supplies. He took a deep breath trying to push the guilt down and sat on cross-legged on his bed. Taking another deep breath he slowly open the cover and was met with “Harry Styles” written in bubble letters on the first page and each letter was coloured a different colour. Louis smiled; it was so Harry and knowing Harry and his art that would be the only colour in the book. The first dozen pages were harmless, sketches of roses, eyes, different animals, shapes, trees, leaves and even a few butterflies. But as he turned further the drawings got more and more person, a drawing of what Louis recognized to be his mum, a sketch of him, his mum and Gemma when they were little. He had copied it from a photograph that he had in a frame on his desk. Abstract drawings that Louis could only guess were about emotions, and suddenly the pages just went blank. Louis frowned, but kept flipping pages until he came across more drawings. The first was of Zayn who was focused on his work, his tip of his tongue sticking out. The next was another one of Zayn, this one was he was posed for and he couldn’t believe how real they looked. 

Louis turned the page and let out a gasp the drawing was of him, he remembered this day it was when Harry had taken a picture of him while he was laughing. He lightly touched the drawing; he looked so good in the drawing was this how Harry really saw him? The next couple drawings were of him, one of him sleeping it might have been creepy but he didn’t care. One of him making a silly face, another one of him and Harry laughing their foreheads pressed together and few that he remembered posing for. On the next page was writing, he realized it was a writing the start of assignment that must have gone along with a new drawing assignment.

Assignment Someone in important in your life

Louis Tomlinson, my roommate and best friend is a really important person in my life. I may have only met him at the beginning of this year but I wonder how I lived without him. Louis inspires me every day, he always tries to find the positive of every situation, and if there is something in his life doesn’t like he doesn’t complain about it he fixes it. Louis helped raise his sisters while his mom worked long hours, he even stayed at home for an extra year to help him mum out instead of going to University right away. Louis has made me a better person in these past few months than I have been in my entire life, he has helped me through so much, made me open up and stop feeling sorry for myself. I’m my happiest when I’m with him, I feel like I can be myself around him. Louis is important because he has unknowingly saved me, I don’t want to know where I would be if I hadn’t met this amazing friend. He doesn’t mind when I wake him up early with my singing as I paint, he doesn’t mind that a few articles of his clothing have paint stain on them. He listens when I go on rants or tell silly stories, he is always there for me and I don’t think I can ever thank him enough. Louis is also important to me because he is my muse, I can stop drawing or painting him. He is just so beautiful from every angle; he looks like an angel in the light and like a mysterious stranger on the dark streets of London. His laugh, the way his eye crinkle at the sides, his soft wispy hair, I could draw Louis forever and not get tired of it

The writing stopped there, he obviously was still working on it. He realized he was crying, he had no idea that important to the boy and it made his heart beat faster. It was no secret that Louis was in love with Harry and had been for a while, but Louis wondered if that meant that Harry felt the same. Louis shook that thought from his head; Harry was still trying to get over Jared it had only been a few months since the break up after all. Louis shut the sketch book with a thump and placed it neatly in the middle of the bed and started to carefully leave the room, he would have been successful it he hadn’t hit his toe on a toolbox. Causing Louis to cry out and jump around on one foot, where he lost his balance and fell backwards knocking over the easel in the process. Louis groaned sat up, he rubbed the back of his head, wincing when he hit sore spot. Louis cursed when he realized the mess he had made of Harry’s stuff and quickly got up ignoring the head rush he had and started to clean up. He put the easel back up and one by one started stacking the paintings on it, of course looking at them as he went. He suddenly gasped when he came to the last painting, it was Louis. A water-colour painting of Louis, it was so realistic, he had even put stubble on it. He could tell it was recent too and mostly likely wasn’t finished yet because he hadn’t signed his name yet. Louis looked at it fondly and went to carefully place it back when the front door opened with a bang, scaring Louis and caused him to knock everything over again with a loud bang.

“Louis are you alright!?” called out Harry

“Shit” cursed Louis

He could hear Harry throwing his stuff down and the pitter patter of his feet coming closer; he braced himself for what would happen next. He knew Harry was not going to be please, it was like the time Louis had read his sister’s diary when he wanted to find out what boy she was crushing on. She’d wacked him over the head with it and then he got dishes duty for an entire month which resulted in dry skin and pruny hands which he was not very fond of. He heard the room door open and he was overcome with guilt as he saw the look on Harry’s face. It was a look of betrayal, sadness and maybe slight bit of embarrassment.

“Louis you better have damn good explanation about why you are in my room” growled Harry

Louis knew that now that just being honest would be the best thing instead of digging himself into a deeper whole with Harry. So he gathered up every bit of courage that he had left in his body and told the truth.

“Well, um you left one of your sketch books on the table as you were leaving this morning. So I figured I would put it back in your room for you and that would be the end of it. I really tried to distract myself Harry I really did, but eventually curiosity got the best of me and I came in here and looked through the sketch book. I know I shouldn’t have done it and you’re going to hate me and that’s fine. But I felt extremely guilty as I finished up, it was personal and I shouldn’t have done it. So as I was leaving the room I hit a tool box and ended up knocking over this covered easel. I started putting everything back on it and then you scared me as you opened the door causing me to knock everything back over. I’m so sorry Harry”

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his curls; he walked forward and sat down in front of Louis cross-legged.

“I want you to know that I’m not angry with you Louis, more upset than anything and a little embarrassed to be honest” sighed Harry 

Louis nodded a few tears escaping his eyes

“Oh Louis don’t cry, if anything I should be the one crying since you’ve probably guess how I feel about with all these picture of you, you probably think I’m creepy don’t you”

Louis shook his head “Never, you aren’t creepy. You’re just brooding artist who explains his feelings through art. I actually think the pictures are amazing, you made me look beautiful Harry”

Harry smiled fondly “That’s because you are beautiful Louis, so beautiful”

Louis blushed and looked down picking at a stray thread on his t-shirt, he felt Harry’s rough finger under his chin forcing him to look up into Harry’s emerald orbs. Harry smiled fondly and leaned forward capturing his lips with Louis’s. Louis returned the kiss immediately, at first their lips moved together tentatively and soft. The kiss deepened and Harry dipped forward to deepen it further, his lips coaxing small sound out of Louis causing him to smirk into the kiss. Louis pulled lightly on Harry’s curls pulling him forward, causing Harry to straddle Louis. Harry pulled back first and placed three light kisses on Louis’s kiss swollen lips.

“As lovely as this is Harry, I’m lying on a paint brush and it’s quite uncomfortable”

“Oh sorry” said Harry as he quickly got up and help Louis stand up.

Harry pulled Louis towards the bed and they lay down, Harry curled up in Louis’s chest despite Harry a head taller. Louis looked down at him and placed a light kiss to his forehead, Harry smiled tried to snuggle deeper into Louis.

“So um where does this leave us?” asked Harry

“Well I know I like you, okay let’s be honest. I’m stupidly in love with you, have been for a while. And from the kiss I would assume that you at least like me-“

Harry shook his head “I love you Louis, I don’t know when but it took Jared being a dick and you taking care of for those few weeks after that for me to realize how stupidly in love I am with you as well”.

Louis smiled and pushed Harry over so he was no lying on his back, Louis then climbed on top of Harry straddling his waist. He took Harry’s large hands and laced their fingers together.

“Harry whatever-your-middle-name-is Styles, will you do me the honour of becoming my boyfriend?”

“Well if I must” sighed Harry with a lopsided grin

“Oi rude!”

“Ow you pinched me! That hurt you damn pixie!” said Harry as he rubbed the spot on his side he had pinched

Louis giggled

“Of course I’ll be your boyfriend you idiot”

Louis smiled his eyes shining brightly; he quickly leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Harry’s lips before laying his head on Harry’s chest listening to the beat of his heart. Harry started petting Louis’s hair and running his fingers through it. It was peaceful and felt so right to be this close, they stayed like that for a while, Louis listening to Harry’s steady heart beat and Harry listening to Louis’s relaxed breathing.

“Want to make out now” piped up Harry

“Is that even a question” answered Louis before he pressed their lips together.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Louis tried to turn on his side to move away from the tickling feeling on his spine when he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder.

‘’Don’t move Lou”

“What are you doing Haz, that better not be the feather tickler from last night I mean you have to be sore, I know I’m a bit sore. I can feel your scratch mark on my back and lying on stomach is really uncomfortable” said Louis groggily

“It’s not the tickler no, I’m painting you”

“Painting me, why?”

“Who wouldn’t want to paint you, you’re beautiful Lou” answered Harry

“That doesn’t answer my question”

“I was inspired early this morning, I decided I wanted to paint on you, pose you a bit, take a picture with my Polaroid camera and then well paint it “answered Harry

Louis looked over his shoulder “Such a little hipster”

“I’m not hipster” muttered Harry

“Harry, I can hear the smiths playing softly and I know for a fact you only own it on vinyl”

“Doesn’t mean I’m hipster, now stay still or you’re going to mess me up!” exclaimed Harry

Louis complied and lay as still as he possibly could, of course he fidgeted a few times causing Harry to pinch his side and let out a growl. Harry eventually got up and straddle Louis’s bum so he had better access to his back, causing Louis to give Harry a looking only saying “really”. Louis had no idea how long he was laying their but what he did know was parts of his body were starting to cramp up from stay still so long and his chest felt numb.

“Alright Louis you may stand up carefully and stretch a bit while I go get more paint” said Harry as he climbed off Louis and skipped out of the room.

“Well how the hell am I going to do this” mutter Louis to himself

Louis shuffled to the edge of the bed on his stomach; he then moved his left leg off the bed. He shuffled around on his stomach until he could get his right foot on the ground as well and pulled his body up so he was now standing.

“Well you did that the hard way didn’t you Tomlinson” mutterer Louis to himself.

Louis walks quickly to washroom, finishes his business, brushes his teeth and washes his hands. As he dries off his hands he dares to take a look at his back and gasps. Starting from the top of his left shoulder, all the way down to the bottom of his spine was a gorgeous black and brown wing. From the way Harry had painted it, it looked like they were literally coming out of his back and it was so beautiful. Louis was always so amazed by Harry, he was so talented and loved watching Harry draw, sketch and paint and he would never tire of it.

“Lou, where’d you go?”

Louis snapped out of his thoughts and sped towards his bedroom, well more their bedroom now. Ever since the two got together Harry seemed to migrate towards Louis’ bed, pretty soon all of his clothing and personal items were in Louis’s room. Leaving Harry’s old room to become more like Harry’s studio, not that Louis was complaining he loved sleeping with Harry. He loved waking up with Harry’s warm body wrapped around his own; it made him feel so safe, secure and loved.

“Ah there you are, I thought you had escaped or something” teased Harry

“Never, you can hold me prisoner whenever you like”

“Kinky” teased Harry

Louis rolled his eyes before he reached up to press his lips to Harry’s; Harry kissed him back before pushing Louis back.

“We can do that later, now get on the bed on your stomach so I can paint on you” said Harry with mock authority

“Yes master” sighed Louis before complying

“I think I like it when you call me master, can we make it a thing?”

“Absolutely not”

Harry frowned before resuming his place on Louis, straddling his bum. Harry started painting and the room went silent except for the sound of their breathing and the soothing sound of the civil wars voices coming from Harry’s Ipod speakers. While Harry was painting Louis went on daydreaming, he dreamed about them both leaving University, moving into a small flat of their own. Both of them getting their respective dream jobs, eventually Louis thought that he would ask Harry to marry him he would ask Harry’s mum’s permission first of course. He then would plan a day where his own family, Harry’s family, Liam, Zayn, Niall and his girlfriend Ashleigh would all gather and have a lovely dinner together. And then just before desert he would ask Harry to marry him, he would of course say yes and then they would marry sometime in the fall when the leaves would be turning beautiful shades of red, yellow, orange and brown. One day they would get themselves a dog, in his dreams it would be a chocolate lab named Ben and a few years after that they would adopt a child and start a beautiful family of their own. Before he knew it he felt a familiar rough hand poking his side.

“Louis, where’d you I thought I lost you for a minute babe” said Harry

“I was just day dreaming”

“Must have been some day-dream than babe”

Louis smiled to himself “It was, it was a beautiful day-dream”

“Maybe you can tell me about it later, okay don’t move I’m going to pose you now”

Louis nodded as bed he could with the side of face pressed into a pillow. Harry moved Louis’s right arm above his head and placed his hand in loose fist position, he then moved left arm to be curled up into his own chest the hand in a fist. He then bunched up the red cotton sheet and moved it so the right side of this lower body was exposed, his right bum cheek and his whole right leg.

“Perfect now don’t move” commanded Harry

Louis heard the flashes of Harry’s Polaroid, it seemed like way too many flashes for one picture but what did Louis know he was terrible at art.

“Okay all done Lou” said Harry

Louis stood up on the bed this time and simply walked off, a much easier way than he got off last time and flung himself into Louis’s arms. Harry held him tight, not really caring at this point about the smudged paint. Harry pulled back and kissed Louis full on the lips and pulled back with a smile.

“Good morning Lou”

“It is a good morning, nothing like waking up to your boyfriend painting on you” said Louis

Harry laughed and kissed Louis’s nose

“You know Harry, if you fail at this animation thing you could always become tattoo artist”  
“Only if I can tattoo these wings on you, you could be my very own fallen angel”

Louis smiled up at Harry “Yeah I could be, I gave up on m angelic duties because I fell in love with a beautiful green eyed, curly-haired human”

“How very selfless of you Louis”

“I know, but he’s worth it even if he wakes me up at 5 am while singing Adele”

Harry chuckled and brought Louis in for another kiss, secretly hoping that they could have mornings like this for the rest of their life. Except they would be living in their own flat and one day hopefully married.

**Author's Note:**

> None of these pictures are mine, all credit goes to their respectful owners.


End file.
